His Only Light
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: Lola's on the chopping block, and Narcisse is her only chance of survival. But will she survive? Did she survive?


"Chancellor Narcisse, it is very nice to meet you, even under these circumstances." A man said as he walked up to Lord Narcisse.  
"And who are you?" Stephane asked.  
"I am Lord William." He said. "Our queen has made her decision, about your wife, Lady Lola. She will not release her, and she will be executed. The Queen, however, said that she will allow you to attend her execution. I am sorry for your loss." Lord William said walking away.

Narcisse stood there in disbelief, his wife was going to be executed. It suddenly sank in, and he dropped to his knees. He never experienced love before, not until her. He never chose anything other than power, until her. He never wanted to try to do the right thing, until her. She made him a changed man, and all he wanted to be was worthy of her. He made the mistake of choosing power over their marriage, and he lost her once.

He finally had the courage to go after her, he finally reunited with her, and she was ready to forgive him, they could finally be together again, but she is about to get ripped from him once again, and this time for good.

A guard approached Narcisse and escorted him to the courtyard where Lady Lola was going to be executed at.

Minutes gone by, but it didn't make a difference, it felt like hours. Narcisse turned around to see Queen Elizabeth approaching the courtyard. Narcisse focused himself back to the execution stage, to see two guards escort his wife to the podium.

"Lola." Narcisse said.  
"You are guilty of conspiring to assassinate Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of England." The guard said.  
"Lola!" Naricsse screamed as he struggled to get away from the guards at his side.  
"Do you have any last words as you stand before your queen and your God?" The guard asked Lola.  
"Stephane, go. I don't want you to see this." Lola began to cry, the execution dragged her to the chopping block. "Protect my son! Tell Jean I love him. Tell him every day!"  
"No!" Naricsse yelled, and push the guards off him. Narcisse managed to steal one of their swords and began to slay each and every guard until he reached Queen Elizabeth.  
Narcisse held a sword to Queen Elizabeth's neck. "Release Lady Lola or I will slay your queen." He held the sword so close that it nicked Elizabeth's neck.  
All the guards were at a stand still, knowing that Narcisse will kill their queen if his wife was not released.  
"Release her." Elizabeth said.

The guards released Lola, but Narcisse did not release the Queen of England.  
"Bring Lola here to me, I will release your queen when we are safe and out of this god forsaken country." Narcisse said.  
Elizabeth nodded to her guards in agreeance and the three of them disappeared.

They traveled in silence through the woods. Eventually, Lola spoke up, "Stephane, let Elizabeth go."  
"Lola, she just tried to have you killed." Narcisse looked at his wife in disbelief.  
"What were you going to do with her when we were safe? Murder her? Murder the Queen of England?" Lola asked.  
"You were about to murder the Queen of England for your queen." Narcisse said.

Elizabeth had a hateful look in her eyes as Narcisse said that line, Elizabeth hated betrayals.  
"Yes, I was going to help assassinate the Queen of England, someone I considered my friend, because I wanted to help Mary. But it did not make any sense." Lola said.  
"What doesn't make sense? That you failed to assassinate me?" Elizabeth said.  
Lola rolled her eyes.  
"Mary would not order you to assassinate anyone. She wouldn't put you in that kind of danger." Narcisse said.  
"Then that had to have come from someone else..." Lola said. "But who?"

The three stayed quiet until they reached the dock, where a ship was left by Gideon for the pair to leave.  
"Elizabeth, you can take the carriage and the horse back to your castle. You can leave safely now." Lola said.

Lola and Narcisse boarded the ship and started to set sail. The guards finally reached Elizabeth and attempted to attack the ship, but Elizabeth ordered them to stop and she returned to the castle.  
"We are finally reunited, and together." Narcisse said smiling.  
"Yes, we are a family again." Lola smiled back at him.  
"Lady Lola, Lord Narcisse, here is Jean." The nanny said as Lola took the baby from her.  
"Thank you." Lola said to the nanny. "We can finally be a family. Where are we going?"  
"To Scotland, I imagine you would want to see your friend." Narcisse smiled.  
"But what about your position in France?" Lola asked.  
"I will do anything, absolutely anything to make you happy, and keep our family together. I love you, Lola. I made a vow to protect you when I married you, and I will honor that. I will follow you where you want to go." Narcisse said. "Plus, I'm sure Mary needs counseling." He began to laugh.  
Lola laughed with him.

Suddenly, Narcisse woke up in a stone cold dungeon. Alone. With a giant hole in his heart, and he realized it was all just a dream.  
He was unable to save the love of his life, she lost her life right before his eyes.  
He had to endure the pain of losing another wife.  
She was his light, and now he is in complete darkness.

"Elizabeth, you will pay for the death of my wife. I will kill you myself, even if that is the last thing I do. I will make you suffer." He thought to himself.

* * *

 **I admit, this is kind of cruel for those who ship Lola and Narcisse, I have been thinking about writing my own fanfiction about on this show because I really didn't like a lot of the events that happened, but it's doing very well for the show. It sucks that all of these characters are being killed off or just disappearing but I trust the writers to make an even better story out of it. Anyways, what did you think of the season 3 finale? Good? Bad? Terrible? Wonderful? Let me know! -S**


End file.
